Forum:Do any of you use repeaters a lot?
There are not a lot of people, or at least none that I have seen who use a repeater habitually. Even though my siren is level 69 I still use 4 smg's and hardly ever throw a repeater on. Are there any great perks to use a repeater? It seems to be that they are just weak smg's (some of them) with shorter range. : Repeaters have a much, much higher elemental proc rate than any SMG beyond the obvious OP legendary Hellfire. Repeaters share proficiency with Revolvers, giving you two proficient weapons (with highly different operating characteristics) for the price of one. Repeaters have a sufficiently high RoF to make them effective with Mind Games. A couple of good early-game weapons are repeaters, so your character gets an early start to gaining proficiency therein. As a class, repeaters have the fastest weapon-readiness and reload times in the game, making switching between elements convenient. They're good weapons for elemental Sirens and Hunters. Less convincing perhaps on Berserkers (though a Blast Thanatos is a pretty sweet anti-Rakk weapon for any Zerker who's already into Revolvers) and Soldiers. Daemmerung 17:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : : That makes a good deal of logic, switching between some smg's can take to long while trying to fight off crawmerax's minions and costs valuable time, which can kill you. Thanks for the reply, great info. The low end repeaters are weak and inaccurate, making them horrible choice for firefights. However, my Hunter is currently equipped with some rare repeaters (Nemesis Invader, Firehawk, Double Thanatos, Vengeance). I have to say that it tears through anything...especially the Nemesis Invader, Even Badass Lance units in PT 2.5 goes down in less than 5 seconds with this gun..-- 17:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) On a Hunter a repeater is even more convincing. Though my current Ranger is 0/5 Hair Trigger and still pretty effective with a Hornet or Firehawk or Rebel. (He spent so many rounds through a very nice Incendiary Rebel in PT1 that he's still Vladof branded-- perhaps because Bloodwing kills don't count for brand loyalty? Never before appreciated how nice a Rebel could be.) For a Siren, if you draw a decent Lady Finger, that plus starting with Slayer plus hosing down skags with Clipper makes a good pistol-based opening-game gambit. Daemmerung 18:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I've got a Firehawk in my starting 4. With all of Mordecai's pistol-related bonuses at 5/5 and a gunslinger mod, I'd daresay it's more lethal than your garden variety hellfire. 18:17, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :As a Soldier, I've almost stopped looking at pistols entirely. They just don't pack the straight up punch I'm looking for. Don't get me wrong, they're great for sirens and hunters, but when you're a Heavy Gunner, they make lol quite hard. Of course, during the course of playing the game, you play with what you find. I've happened on a sweet Cold Thanatos that served me well quite once. Then I found a ZPR Steel Matador and a AR Pearl Havoc. 18:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I love useing Legendary/Orange:P pistols and mashers with Mordecai. Give him a Gunslinger Com with ammo regen and just go to town on all targets. 19:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly never use repeaters. The last time I even kept a repeater was a nice Reaper I found off of Craw, and even then, it's just sitting in my bank right now. i've found that repeaters are exceptionally powerful elemental weapons, especially with mordecai. i use them quite often, actually. 00:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't use repeaters all that much until I found a Nemesis with the Invader scope. it pretty much kills whatever I point it at. I also have a Thanatos with solid damage, 11-ish rate of fire, a scope, and x2 shock. it's pretty nice as far as shock weapons I've found go. EvilTiki788 03:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|leftI'd call repeaters UBR HXXOR! -- 18:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC)yes that is me in the vid <-- Repeater expert. Right here. 02:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Meh, my heavy gunner does it just as fast with his Vitriolic Plague & Painful Brute. I'll grant the Invader Nemesis is a scary weapon though... 08:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC)